1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to displaying image or an icon representing a specific object on a display screen and directly transmitting certain information to an entity corresponding to the object by using the displayed image or icon.
2. Background
A mobile terminal (e.g., personal computers, notebook computers, portable phones, etc.) may provide various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communication, capturing images or video using a camera, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Terminals may include additional functionality that supports playing games. Mobile terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may also receive broadcast signals or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Terminals may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminal is portable. The mobile terminals may be further classified as portable terminals (or handheld terminals) and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user may directly carry the portable terminals.
Efforts are undergoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts may include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software and/or hardware improvement.
Mobile terminals have been equipped with basic call functions such as a video conference call or a voice call as well as a variety of information transfer functions such as message transmission. However, in order to transmit specific information or a file by using such a transfer function, a process may be performed of inputting information associated with another person (or object) by each transmission function and appending information to be transmitted.